


something like love

by lethargicawe



Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicawe/pseuds/lethargicawe
Summary: All she wanted to do was collapse into bed. She would have gone home, but it was too late to take the bus and she didn’t dare make the 20 minute drive back to her house. So, she found herself here, at her boyfriend’s apartment at 1 in the morning.
Relationships: Hsin Liu Vega/Harriet Stevens
Kudos: 2





	something like love

Exhaustion was weighing down Harriet’s limbs as she shucked her shoes off in the entryway to Hsin’s apartment and shut the door behind her. Her eyelids were heavy and her movements were jerky as she pulled off her coat and hung it up. The post-mission adrenaline had worn off somewhere between the medwing and the midnight debriefing, and she no longer felt the high from her job. In its place was a familiar soreness and bone-deep exhaustion.

All she wanted to do was collapse into bed. She would have gone home, but it was too late to take the bus and she didn’t dare make the 20 minute drive back to her house. So, she found herself here, at her boyfriend’s apartment at 1 in the morning. 

Her ID had let her in easily, and the living room and kitchen were dark. She made her way through the room, avoiding the furniture with ease. The door to Hsin’s bedroom was partially cracked, and as she poked her head into the room she could see Hsin under the covers. 

She didn’t hesitate to open the door fully and begin to strip off her body armor and bra as she crossed the room, dropping it on the floor with a thud. She collapsed into the bed face first in nothing but her tanktop and underwear. 

Hsin stirred slightly, as she wiggled under the blankets. His brow furrowed and he moaned quietly, opening his bright green eyes a crack. A smile pulled at his lips when his gaze focused on her. “You’re here.” 

Harriet buried her face in the pillow. It was soft against her skin and smelled like Hsin. “Don’t talk to me,” she mumbled, “I’m asleep.”

Hsin chuckled, closing his eyes again. “So grumpy.” He rolled over in the bed to face her and his hand snaked around her waist. “Did you come back in one piece?”

She hissed as he prodded a patch of bruising on her side. “Other than some scrapes and bruises.”

Hsin pressed an apology kiss into her cheek. “Good.”

They settled into silence, Harriet shifting and pressing her face into his neck. It wasn’t long until they both fell asleep.


End file.
